


“Ghost noises”

by orphan_account



Category: The Solve It Squad - Tin Can Brothers
Genre: F/F, Smut, don’t tell keith, gwen and esther fuck, they get the gang back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: warning: smuttw: drugs, alcohol, mention of suicidal thoughts, self harm scarsimagine this takes place afterScrags is like "were getting the gang back together" and then leaves to go get Esther
Relationships: Esther/Gwen (The Solve It Squad)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	“Ghost noises”

**Author's Note:**

> warning: smut
> 
> tw: drugs, alcohol, mention of suicidal thoughts, self harm scars  
> imagine this takes place after  
> Scrags is like "were getting the gang back together" and then leaves to go get Esther

*Gwen POV*  
"Oh for fucks sake" I thought "Why does Keith have to be there, he was such a douchebag...well at least Esther and Scrags will be there.  
Esther was kind of overly smart but I guess it's better than Keith being an absolute dumbass"  
I texted my husband, informing him of the plan about the Solve It Squad  
———  
*Esther POV*  
"This is going to be a nightmare" I thought "I'm so done with people and having to spend a week with my middle school friends that I haven't seen in 20 fucking years is gonna be greaaattt, not"  
I heard my phone buzz in my pocket, it was Leila (my girlfriend).  
Leila <3 hey esther, so I've been thinking about us recently and yeah it's not really working, my boyfriend is a lot better for me and your drug problem really isn't attractive. basically what I'm saying is that I'm breaking up with you, don't text me asking to take you back because I've decided that I don't want to be with you. If you ask to get back with me I'll just block you.  
I stared at my phone, shocked into silence.  
Esther yeah that's fine, i was thinking of breaking up with u anyway  
read at 4:52pm  
I felt tears well up in my eyes but wouldn't let myself cry. I searched in my cupboard for some sort of pill to numb myself, I grabbed a bottle. To be honest I didn't care what it was, it was drugs, and drugs help me. I swallowed two of the pills and waited for them to take effect, a singular tear rolled down my cheek but I wiped it away quickly. I stumbled into my kitchen (honestly there wasn't much difference between the living room, kitchen and dining room since I always ate on the couch) and opened my fridge. I grabbed two beer bottles and walked over to my couch and sitting down, I took out my contacts lazily and put on my glasses since I already felt dizzy and was probably going to pass out. But I didn't care, at that point in time I would pass out a couple times a week. I opened a beer and chugged it, the cocktail of drugs I'm always on causes me to be numb but eventually my body gets immune to my dose so I just have to keep having more and I know I'll eventually die from it but I've got nothing to live for anyway. I'm surprised I haven't offed myself yet. Then I just fucking let go, I was sobbing hysterically. I could barely breathe because I was crying so hard, that was my last memory before passing out.  
———  
*Gwen POV*  
I was so nervous for some reason, I hadn't seen Esther or Keith in 20 years, I wondered what they would have turned out like. I bet Esther is a doctor or lawyer or a smart job, you know? Keith is probably homeless, let's be honest. I arrived at the gas station where we were going to meet, I had my bags ready. Keith and Scrags were already there.  
"Gwen!" Keith ran up to me and tried to hug me but I awkwardly pushed him away but tried to be polite and not draw attention to it.  
"Hey Scrags! How are you?" I asked, trying desperately to avoid Keith, it was still obvious that he liked me after twenty years.  
"Fine" it was obvious that Scrags could sense the tension. After awkwardly standing in silence for a few minutes, Scrags checked his watch.  
"Where's Esther?" he asked  
"Does she matter? Come on let's get going" Keith opened the van door and was about to get in.  
"No Keith, if I'm stuck with just you and Gwen all week I'll probably lose my mind" Scrags commented, Keith reluctantly closed the door.  
"Scrags" he turned to see a girl, shoulder length brown hair with a red beanie.  
"Oh hey Esther, you finally decided to show up" Scrags replied  
I thought "Oh my god I genuinely didn't realise that was Esther oh no why is she kind of hot now oh no"  
"Sorry Scrags, just some shits going on at the moment" Esther replied to him.  
"Okay Esther, lets get going now"  
"Yes!" Keith quickly hopped into the drivers seat and Scrags took the passenger seat with a map in his hand. I awkwardly went round to the back seat and got in, Esther got in next to me. Keiths van was so cramped and uncomfortable, I was closer to Esther than I would have liked considering this is the first time we've seen each other in years.  
"Oh hi Gwen, you look nice" she said smiling.  
"Thanks" I was taken aback "you too"  
Keith started to play really loud annoying music which visibly pissed off everyone else in the van.  
"Okay can you turn that shit off please" Scrags said, turning off the music, as Keith started to drive. "we can just talk to each other right? Maybe catch up after 20 fucking years. So, Esther, how's your girlfriend?"  
"She dumped me" Esther replied monotonously, there was variations of "oh my god" and "I'm so sorry" throughout the van.  
"Chill guys, she was a bitch, it's for the best anyway"  
———  
*Esther POV*  
Keith had to park a few blocks away from the hotel because he didn't wanna pay the $3 parking fee for the hotel parking lot. Scrags was walking ahead with Keith (since Scrags had a map and Keith had no idea where we was going). Gwen hadn't brought a jacket and was shivering a lot.  
"Oh my god it's freezing out here" she exclaimed.  
"Do you wanna borrow my jacket?" I offered but before she could speak, Keith said  
"No no no, Gwen, you can borrow my jacket"  
"You're not wearing a jacket, Keith" Gwen replied to him. I took off my jacket and passed it to Gwen, she put it on.  
"Thank you Esther" she said while death glaring Keith.  
"You're welcome"  
———  
"Excuse me sir" Gwen said to the bellhop "you can take this gentleman's bags to the single twin room" she gestured to Keith  
"Now I have to share the tiny room with Keith?" Scrags exclaimed  
"Where do I go?" I said  
"You can share with me! Sleepover!" Gwen said, smiling  
"Enjoy that free minibar girl!" Cole said to me  
"Ya know what? I'll do it" I walked towards the room.  
We unpacked our stuff into the room, then I heard my phone buzz in my pocket.  
07397284337 added you to SOLVE IT SQUADDD!!!  
"Gwen, Keith made a group chat" I stated  
"Ughhh" she rolled her eyes  
"This guy needs to realise that we aren't in middle school anymore" I said  
"Yep"  
Scrags :) is typing  
Scrags :) I'll just let you know that we begin our investigation at 10am tomorrow, have breakfast beforehand but meet in the foyer at 10, for now you can unpack and stuff  
074264368665 okay thanks scrags :))  
Esther okay 👌  
I'm assuming that other number was Gwen so I quickly saved both Gwen and Keith to my contacts then looked up at Gwen. She was staring at me, she quickly looked back at her phone. I sat down on the bed and took out my phone, checking instagram. Gwen sat next to me.  
"Ooh you have insta, whats your username?" Gwen asked  
I showed her on my phone (@esther.b_). Then my phone buzzed.  
Follow requests:  
Gwen <3 @gwenaissance  
I pressed accept and followed her back, I don't have that many posts anyway so she can't judge me too hard.  
"What time is it?" Gwen asked  
"7:53pm" I replied.  
"So...what happened with your ex girlfriend..? you don't have to say if you don't want"  
*Gwen POV*  
"It's fine, basically we had a massive argument because...uh...it’s kinda awkward...to do with sex, although that’s not everything a relationship is about but...you know” Esther had gone completely red.  
"That's understandable though" I replied, trying to make it less awkward for her.  
"Yeah"  
"Oh by the way here's your jacket back" I took it off and gave it to her, I kind of didn't want to take it off because it smelled like her but I couldn't think of any other way to continue the conversation. She put the jacket on the bed next to her, we sat in silence. I don't know why I did it but I did...  
"Esther"  
"Yeah-" she turned to look at me but I cut her off by kissing her, she immediately kissed back. She tasted like alcohol which wasn't surprising, I didn't really mind though. She snaked her arms around my waist and pulled me closer and I put my a hand on the back of her head, causing her beanie to fall off. She pulled away for a second and pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me, then continuing the make out session. I pulled away for breath.  
"Are you okay with this?" she asked  
"I am very okay with this" I replied  
"Good." she smirked at me.  
*No one POV*  
Esther pulled Gwen back into a rough kiss, while sliding her hands up Gwen's shirt and feeling every inch of her body that she could reach. She made her way down to Gwen's neck, leaving a dark hickey. Gwen gasped and bit her lip, Esther obviously noticed.  
"You like that huh?" Esther asked  
"Yeahhhh" Gwen blushed hard, Esther continued leaving hickeys on Gwen's neck.  
"Is it okay if I take off your shirt?"  
"Yes, it's so good you actually ask permission"  
"Yeah, but most girls think it's a turn off"  
"Well I think it's hot, so..." Gwen removed her shirt and went to pull off Esthers shirt but Esther pretended not to notice and started leaving love bites on Gwen's collar bone.  
"Could you take your shirt off? I bet your stomach is toned as fuck if you work out as much as your arms suggest"  
"Uh..." Esther stopped for a second "...just don't judge me"  
"Why would I-" Esther removed her shirt to reveal loads of faint scars covering her stomach.  
"Just don't mention them" Esther avoided eye contact  
"Esther I don't care about those, and I was correct, you pretty much have abs"  
"Oh shut up" Esther laughed and pulled Gwen into another kiss. Esther was sat against the head of the bed and Gwen straddled her lap. Esther pushed her leg up slightly between Gwen's legs, causing Gwen to bite her lip and hold back a moan. Gwen got off Esther and took off her trousers, Esther did the same. There were more scars all over Esther's hips and thighs, and even a few scabbed over cuts, but Gwen didn't think those made Esther ugly, she still wanted to fuck her just as much even with the scars.  
"You know, Esther, I could do things that your ex couldn't" she smirked  
"Oh really? Prove it." Esther replied, also smirking. Gwen pulled down Esther's underwear and tossed it to the side. Gwen started to tease Esther's pussy with her finger. Esther's eyes rolled back and she let out a low moan.  
"Damn." Gwen couldn't help but comment on how hot Esther was in that moment.  
"Sorry" Esther laughed.  
"No, its really hot"  
"What? When I do this?" she got close to Gwen's face a let out a purposely over dramatic and loud moan. Gwen has never gone so red in her entire life, Esther just laughed. Gwen continued, she rubbed Esther's clit with her thumb. Esther couldn't help but bite her lip in an attempt to hold back her moans and gasps. Gwen picked up the pace slightly and the high pitched moan Esther made sent heat straight between Gwen's legs. Gwen stopped for a second and Esther gave her a look and said "Come on, just fuck me already"  
Gwen complied, she slid a finger into Esther slowly, she was being careful not to hurt Esther but after little she slid in another finger and began to pump in and out and scissor. Esther was panting and moaning like it was the best sex of her life.  
"oh my god Gwen a-ah~ go fast-ter" she managed to choke out inbetween moans. Gwen quickened her pace, Esther's moans became more high pitched and she gripped the bedsheets.  
"O-oh my go-od! fuck! I'm gonna cu-um!" she let out a final loud moan as she released.  
"Holy shit" Esther panted "That was like...the best fucking sex I've ever had"  
"You're welcome" Gwen grinned smugly.  
"I'm guessing you want something in return..?" Esther smirked and edged closer to Gwen.  
"You definitely don't get the..." she quoted Esther ""best fucking sex you've ever had" for free"  
"Okay, well I can definitely repay you"  
———  
*Esther POV*  
Suddenly there was a knock at the door.  
"I'll get it" I said to Gwen, I went up to the door and opened it "Oh hey Scrags"  
"Esther, can I speak to you for a second?" he practically dragged me out the door and closed it  
"What?"  
"Did you and Gwen fuck?" he whispered  
"What? Noooooo, of course not" I whispered back.  
"Esther, me and Keith could hear you"  
"That could've been another room"  
"We're the only ones staying at this hotel! Anyway I know it was you, your hair is a mess and you're sweaty, you straight up look like you had sex"  
I laughed "You should see Gwen's neck"  
"Esther she has a husband!"  
"What?"  
"She has a husband and kids!"  
"SHE DIDNT FUCKING TELL ME THAT! Greatttt now i'm a home wrecker"  
"anyway, keith is now convinced that your room is haunted because of the um “ghost noises””  
"knew he was a virgin.."  
"anyway, at least fucking keep it down next time"  
"okay okay i will"  
"coz it's obvious that keith has a thing for Gwen so if he finds out about this then he will hate you forever"  
"okay I get it"  
"Good, i'll see you tomorrow for the investigation"  
"See ya scrags"  
I entered the room again and Gwen looked at me.  
"Long story short, I was too loud, Keith thinks the our room is haunted coz of the noises and Scrags said to keep it down next time"  
"What?!"  
"He's definitely not gonna tell Keith dont worry"  
"Okay, it's just coz people don't know that I like women as well  
as men and if that were to get out then my career would be ruined"  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone"  
After a second, Esther laughed.  
"What?" Gwen asked  
"Your neck" Esther giggled  
Gwen went over to a mirror and saw that her neck was covered with red hickeys and love bites.  
"oh fuck you" she said  
"You already did" Esther smirked

**Author's Note:**

> i hate myself for writing this gfgjjk


End file.
